


the dragon knight, and bat reaper

by kamenrider50



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrider50/pseuds/kamenrider50
Summary: Jaune, and Ruby gets pulled into a secret team tournament to the death for team leaders around remnant, only where instead of using weapons, dust and Semblances they use Advent decks and V-buckles to transform into kamen riders. They now have to deal with not only school, Grimm, and the White fang/Salem, but now Mirror monster and other kamen riders trying to kill them.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 4





	the dragon knight, and bat reaper

It is dark around….. There is no one else there. Then it shows what looks like a mechanical dragon appearing from nowhere. It seems to be fighting a Phoenix. It looks like the phoenix is winning before a mechanical bat, the size of the dragon, appears and starts to help the dragon against the phoenix. Just when the battle is getting started, the phoenix turns and starts going towards the front, Just as the person wakes up. 

Jaune Arc, the team leader of team JNPR, springs up with sweat coming down his head. He looked around to see the other 3 members: Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Phyrra Nikos starting to wake up. “Is there a problem, Fearless leader”, asked Nora, seeing how tensed he was. Jaune just answered saying, “It’s nothing, just a weird dream. Anyways we should hurry down to the cafeteria before they run out of pancakes.” After saying that, Nora quickly got ready, and ran down to the Cafeteria. “You do know that I’ll have to go get her to make sure she doesn’t hurt others, right Jaune?”, asked the Ninja of the team. “Yeah, go on Ren, Phyrra. I’ll meet you guys there.” “Are you sure Jaune?”, asked the champion. “Yeah, I’m sure…”, the leader assured as the other two left to go after Nora.

Jaune then went into the bathroom to think about the dream he had. What was it about and, why did he feel like he had a connection to the dragon. Jaune was too busy thinking that he failed to notice the mirror in the bathroom was showing something. It was showing a red mecha dragon in it. When the knight noticed the dragon he was freaked out. And why does the dragon look exactly like the one in his dream. While he was thinking, 2 pairs of arms, and hands came out and grabbed him. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get the pair of hands off of him. The 2 pairs of hands then pulled him into the mirror.

In team RWBY’s room Ruby woke up after having a similar dream as Jaune, except that instead of a red mechanical dragon fighting, and a bat coming to help him it was a blue mechanical bat, and the red dragon was the ally. The rest of team RWBY was worried about their leader, as Yang asked, “Are you okay sis?” “Yeah, just have something on my mind…. I’ll just go to the bathroom to clear my mind off”, Ruby said, trying to not worry her team, as she goes into the bathroom to think about the dream she had. Right now she was thinking about the dream she had. Why was the dragon, and bat fighting a phoenix, and why are the phoenix charging after her. While she was thinking the blue bat appeared in the mirror which surprised her. While she was looking at the bat, some arms came out of the mirror, and grabbed her. She started to scream as the arms started pulling her in the mirror, as she tried to fight them off. “Ruby! I’m coming!”, Yang yelled as she ties to ram the door open. By the time the door opens Ruby was already pulled into the mirror, as Yang sees an empty bathroom confused about where Ruby is.

When Jaune, and Ruby come out of their respective mirrors, and as they look around, and see that they are in what seems to be vale. They also see other people there. Due to the fact that they were in different parts of Vale, they didn’t see each other yet. 

The students were all confused about where they were, and why did a mirror take them. During all of the confusion, a masked person with a phoenix design starts walking into the middle of the confused students, as he then started to speak.

“Welcome leaders! My name is Kamen rider Odin, and you have all been chosen to participate in a secret tournament!”, said the masked man. The students were surprised, they were chosen in a tournament. A student with glasses asked, “Why, out of everyone, was we chosen? There are people way better at this stuff then us.” Some of the students including Jaune agreed, seeing as some of them even though some of them have real transcripts their teammates were better for a tournament, while the others had fake ones. The masked man just chuckled, and said, “ You all have your own strengths, and weaknesses even if some of you forged your transcripts. Seeing as you all aren’t dead yet.”, Most of the students were surprised. Some were surprised because the man knew that they had forged transcripts, while the others were surprised that there were leaders with them that had gotten in with forged transcripts. Another student got over his shock and asked, “ What about our weapons, and semblances? Most of us have Semblaces that could be stronger than most, or our weapons could be better in those types of battles.” The phoenix man just replied with something that scared all of the leaders, “You fools, your semblances, auras, and weapons disappear when you enter the mirror world! This tournament is a death game, where you only win when you're the last person left alive! Since I want to see some entertainment, you all, when you go back to the other world, will receive a card deck called an advent deck that will let you change into a form like mine called kamen riders. You all have also been chosen by most of the inhabitants of this world to fight by them. It will also be a team tournament, so come here tomorrow at 4pm sharp to start the first battle of the team rider war!”

The Leaders were scared. They are forced into this war that won’t end until one team is left. There was one thing on Jaune’s mind though as he asks Odin, “How do we get here? We only got here because we were dragged in by hands?” Odin then said, “Just point the advent decks at any mirrors and, just insert them into the belt when the said belt is on. You will then be able to go into any mirrors.” After Odin said that, he then put his hand out as all of the students somehow fell out of the mirrors that they got forced in. 

When Jaune came out of his mirror, he sees a black case with a picture of dragon head and has golden squiggles on the corners. ‘So it wasn’t a dream’, Jaune thought as he pockets the advent deck and starts to walk to the cafe. Meanwhile in the team's RWBY restroom it shows Ruby on the floor as she looks around and sees that she’s back in the bathroom. She then sees an advent deck with what seems to be 2 lines on both sides and in the middle of the 4 lines is a line with 2 horns. ‘Well, I have no choice now. I just wish that I didn’t have to kill other human beings.’ She then also pockets the deck, and goes out to the cafe.

TBC


End file.
